Maybe It's Wrong
by Jill Landicho
Summary: Behind Naruto's happiness, he wants to tell Sakura that he thinks he loves her.She has a lot of fanboys surrounding her,so you would think she would have a bf,but she cant help thinking about her childhood friend,Sasuke. Could they ever be loved back?
1. Chapter 1 Just a normal day

**Maybe it's Wrong…**

**Made Especially By: Lil Misz Dahottladie**

**DIsclaimer: oink. No, i don't own naruto**

_Behind Naruto's happiness, deep inside his heart there's something he wants._ _Naruto is in love with his friend Sakura, even though he knows he could never be with her. Meanwhile, Sakura has many admirers and adores a certain Uchiha. Is it wrong to ask someone to love them back?_

**Chapter 1- Just a normal day**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

A blond haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki watched helplessly from outside the Haruno estate. How could he ever tell Sakura Haruno that he loved her? She would probably just laugh at him and it might ruin his friendship with her. He watched Sakura's admirers giving her flowers, chocolate, and reciting poems to her that they had written. After that though, he watched her turn them down.

"That's where I would be if I ever asked her out", he thought.

He looked sadly at the cherry blossoms he held in his hand, crumpled it up, and left it in front of the heavy iron gates. He had just bought it earlier from the Yamanaka flower shop at the other end of the town. He had worked so hard to try to impress the rich Haruno girl with the expensive flowers, but it turned out that he worked for nothing at all. He then thought it would be best if he just left it at that. He could just secretly love her from behind without her ever knowing anything. He knew things would be so much better that way. With that, he turned around and headed back home. Little did he know, a young girl named Hinata Hyuga was watching his every move, and hoping he would like her too.

**Sakura Haruno**

"Oh, crap!" Sakura thought, "It's them again".

She peeked out of her window and saw her fan boys wearing expensive tailored suits and holding flowers to give to her. She heard the doorbell ring coming from downstairs.

Then one of her maids appeared in her doorway and said "Ms. Haruno, it's for you."

She sighed and replied "Marie, can you please tell them to leave me alone for once?"

Her maid said, "Sorry miss, there's nothing I can do, I already told them you were here." and smiled warmly at her.

So with that, Sakura slumped all the way downstairs, slamming doors she passed along the way. She opened the front door and said a quick bye to all the fan boys. She was just about to slam the door shut, when her father stopped her from doing so. He surprisingly had a smile plastered on his handsome face, and reminded quietly to her that they most of them were his co-workers' sons. And so, Sakura pasted a fake smile on her face, waved to them, and glared angrily at her father who waved to the fan boys, as well. Most of them had fainted when Sakura waved at them, and Sakura smiled big on the inside. "Less fan boys to listen to", she thought.

She had tried everything to try to get the fan boys to stop liking her. She hadn't brushed her hair for two weeks straight once. But they said, they would love her even if she She even tried dressing tacky and non-matching but that was what made the fan boys love her even more. Sometimes Sakura caught herself wishing Sasuke was one of her fan boys, but no. Sasuke had never cared about Sakura once his whole damn life. Once his family died, he just stopped caring.

Sakura and Sasuke had been friends once, but it was a long time ago. It was long before the Uchihas were killed. They always had a lot of fun playing in the playground, just talking and chilling out. But then Sasuke moved, and when he came back, he was different. He used to always laugh and smile, but when he came back, Sasuke merely said a word to her. He acted like he never really knew her. It was like they were never shared Friday nights going over each others' houses to watch movies and share humongous ice cream bowls at the ice cream parlor. Sakura and him used to joke around all the time. They used to tell each other _everything_. They _were _the very best of friends. But it's all so different now. He's _changed._

Sasuke Uchiha

Sigh. "Another long day," said the gloomy looking Sasuke.

Sasuke took his bed sheet covers off of him and was just about to put his blue fuzzy slippers on, when his maid Tara walked in and gave him his breakfast.

"Good morning, sir," Tara greeted Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah, whatever." answered Sasuke "Just put my towel down on my bed," he grouchily said glancing at the towel Tara was holding.

Tara put Sasuke's towel down and thought angrily to herself, "I've been working for this boy practically my whole life, and not once has he showed some respect to anybody ever since the Uchiha massacre. I think he needs to find the right girl to teach him how to learn to love again…"

"Excuse me, sir, I will go do the laundry now," remembered Tara, snapping back into reality.

"Hn," said Sasuke not looking up from his fuzzy slippers that seemed to fascinate him.

Tara turned around and left smiling whispering some old ancient magical words.

At that very moment for some reason, he had been thinking about Sakura. She was his one friend that never left his side even when he hurt her.

"Ha," he thought, "how stupid of Sakura, always tagging around me…"

And then Sasuke remembered how Sakura was so kind and caring…

"I guess I did the wrong thing when I ignored her and pretended that I hated her. I guess she really is quite a friend," smiled Sasuke for the first time in a long while.

Then, Sasuke, disgusted with his thoughts, jumped back into the comfort of his own bed, and pulled his bed sheet covers over him.

----------- to be continued --------

PLEASE STAY STAY UPDATEDD && REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 What's the chance?

**Maybe It's Wrong**

**Written by: Jill **

Chapter 2 – What's the chance of meeting you here?

Disclaimer: While I do own this story, I do NOT own Naruto.

**Sakura Haruno**

Waving away the last of the fanboys, Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally!" thought Sakura, "I can hear myself think!"

Listening to annoying boys recite worn out pick up lines is simply too much for a young girl to handle. It doesn't make it any better with your dad there trying to set you up with his co-worker's sons.

"_Wow! Sakura! Look at these beautiful flowers Jiro brought you! Don't you think they're beautiful? And oh, look! Keitaro brought you some chocolates all the way from Sweden! Isn't that wonderful?" an overly enthusiastic Mr. Haruno asked. _

"_Yeah, dad…Sure…" said Sakura as she gritted her teeth._

It wasn't that she wasn't flattered by all of these guys proclaiming their love for her. Of course she was, what girl wouldn't? It was just that, well…she kind of had her mind set on someone else. Even if they were the total opposites now and she had no clue of how to talk to him. She couldn't imagine herself to be with anyone else but him. Even after all of these years, she still thought of Sasuke.

"Forget about him Sakura! You're much to good for him! There's so many other boys out there and they all like YOU. You should give them a chance," said Ten-Ten.

Sakura sat with her best friends in the cafeteria table beside the windows. It was their table. Only the most beautiful and the most popular sat there.

"They just don't understand," thought Sakura, "they don't know him like I once did."

She looked at Sasuke across the cafeteria tables longingly. "Someday, maybe someday, he'll be my friend again," said Sakura.

Sakura slammed the door behind her and dropped on the couch in the living room. She was exhausted. Just as soon as she was about to nod off to dreamworld, she felt her cell phone vibrating.

"Ugh! Stupid phone…I'm going to put you on silent…" said Sakura, exasperated that the phone was the reason for her still being awake.

She took the phone from out of her pocket and saw Ino's text. "Sakura! Meet us at Hemingway Gardens Mall in 30 minutes!"

Sakura smiled and went up to her room to get ready.

She saw her purse, sunglasses, and ponytail lying on top of her dresser. "Ahhhh…I'll be needing those," as she thought of her fanboys. She quickly grabbed them. With a quick swipe of some lipgloss, she was ready to go.

"Marie! Please tell my mom and dad that I'll be back home in time for dinner!"

"Yes, of course, dear. Take care!"

"Thanks!" replied Sakura, as she slipped on her sunglasses, tied her hair into a ponytail, and slipped out the door.

As she made her way out of the heavy metal gate, she noticed the cherry blossoms lying on the floor, where Naruto left them.

"Who left these here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Hmmm…but the closest store that sells cherry blossoms is nearly an hour away! These must've been for someone really special…" thought Sakura.

She wondered about the flowers on her way over to the mall. She smiled to herself as she smelled the lovely aroma of the cherry blossoms.

Sakura waited in front of Hemingway Gardens Mall and sat on the side of the fountain. She took a look at her watch.

"Exactly twenty-two more minutes until they get here."

She looked around at the scenery. Hemingway Gardens Mall was very beautiful and only very wealthy people ever shopped there. There were beautiful park benches in front of her. The benches were surrounded by tall trees and colorful tulips, gardenias, and bleeding hearts. There were also many birds all around. Sakura was very much lost in thought when she heard a voice.

"Sakura," the deep voice said. It was so quiet and close to being a mere whisper.

She turned around and saw no one. She thought she was just imagining things. Then, she saw him. Was he the one that called out her name?

"Yes?" she asked a little unsure of what to say.

"Cherry blossoms," said Sasuke, nodding to the ones next to Sakura, which she had forgotten about, "are my favorite flowers."

Sakura picked out one of the flowers from the bouquet she had found earlier and gave it to Sasuke.

"They're mine too."

Sasuke twisted the flower around his fingers. To Sakura's surprise, he smiled.

"I haven't seen him smile this genuinely in a really long time," she thought.

"These flowers. They remind me of you. They always have."

Sakura was in shock. "Why?"

"Do you remember when we were kids and we used to play beneath the cherry blossom trees? I remember this one day in particular. You wanted to climb a tree. I told you it was a bad idea, but you didn't listen. So, I followed you. We both fell of the trees and you broke your wrist, while I sprained my ankle. We had gotten in so much trouble!"

The two of them began laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I remember! You got spanked in the butt by your mom in front of our classmates! You were so embarrassed!"

"Oh yeah? I also happen to remember that you got dragged by your mom all the way to your car, by your ear! YOU were so embarrassed!"

Sakura, turned to look at Sasuke.

"I thought you forgot about all of this." 

Sasuke shook his head.

"How could I forget? They were the best years of my life," said Sasuke, looking straight at Sakura.

"Speaking of cherry blossoms, would you like to go with me to Hokkaido? The cherry blossoms will be at they're peak in a few days," asked Sasuke.

Sakura's heart began to race.

"Sure," replied Sakura casually, "it'll just be like the old times."

"Well, I've got to go. See you later, Sakura."

"Bye Sasuke!" she said waving at him.

When Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, she began questioning herself. Did he just ask me out on a date? Of course, she couldn't answer this question herself. Good thing her friends came around, just on time.

"Hey Sakura!" they said in unison.

"Can we eat first and then go shopping?" asked Ino.

"Hey guys! Of course, Ino," said Sakura.

Hinata started laughing. "Ino, you are such a fatso! You had two hotdogs on our way over here!"

"A growing girl's got to eat!" was Ino's reply.

The five friends burst into laughter as they made their way to the mall.


End file.
